Turnover
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Te veía a través de ese espejo... cuando más te veía, mas te perdía... Porque lo elijes a él sabiendo que estoy aquí? Que soy el único capaz de cumplir tus fantasías...El único que te puede salvar.../ KiriAsu 100%, ENTREN BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD 18.
1. Epilogo

**Hola a todos, Yui reportándose de nuevo con contenido adulto increíble.**

 **Es de aclarar que esta historia no es de mi propiedad, fue idea de dos amigas muy especiales del Fandom de SAO, por supuesto los personajes aca usados son de sensei Reki y solo los usamos sin fines de lucro, solo buscando el disfrute de todos aquellos que amamos esta serie.**

 **Bueno, sin mas..vamos a la historia**

 **EPILOGO**

¿Y como empezar esta historia?

Tal vez relatando que tenía a la novia más maravillosa del mundo. La mujer por la que cualquier hombre daría todo por tener a su lado...

Una compañera inigualable, hermosa, fuerte, audaz.

Una relación idílica, soñada...

Éramos la pareja perfecta. La dupla de oro como persistían en llamarnos...

Hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a evitarme.

Primero se trataron de pequeños rechazos, del tipo _'No, no me beses aquí...'_ o ' _Me da pena ir de la mano contigo...' 'Tú no eres así, Kirito-kun...'_

Luego siguieron sus desplantes, sus contestaciones algo groseras. O la expresión aburrida de su rostro cuando nos encontrábamos a la hora del almuerzo. Su rostro siempre alegre y feliz dio paso a un mohín de fastidio e indiferencia. Se aburría de verme. Cuando la tocaba toda su piel se erizaba en repugnancia...

¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? ¿En que momento Asuna empezó a alejarse de mi de tal forma?

Cuando le proponía de vernos salía con la misma excusa _'Debo completar una quest en ALO'_ Era cierto, de un tiempo a esta parte Asuna se la pasaba sumergida cumpliendo misiones que eran imposibles de detectar en el mapa general de Alfheim. ¿Qué tipo de tareas eran esas que debía cumplir ella sola sin mi ayuda?

Al principio dudaba si era verdad que estaba en inmersión, pero Yui así lo aseguraba, aunque tanto para ella como para mí localizar su paradero dentro del juego era imposible. Como si cada vez que iniciara sesión su avatar se volviera invisible a mis ojos, o su presencia fuera tragada por un agujero negro, un triangulo de las Bermudas...

Mi mente calculadora se negaba a ver la verdad frente a mis ojos... ¿Ella me engañaba? ¿Era infiel a mis espaldas con algún jugador...? ¿Acaso había encontrado a alguien que le cumpliera como hombre más que yo...?

 _No._

Me negaba a aceptarlo. Asuna, mi hermosa Asuna. Mi diosa pura e inmaculada no podía hacer eso. Ella me amaba. Me amó con todas sus fuerzas... aun antes de saber cuales eran mis sentimientos.

Era sencillamente ridículo... una razón debía existir para su ausencia. Para sus desplantes. Para sus rechazos.

Finalmente lo descubrí.

Dentro del juego, a los limites de _Jötunheim_ , se alza un corredor que solo aparece frente a algunos jugadores escogidos. Se trata de una gran sala de cristal, o de paredes espejadas. Tras ese espejo la vi.

Ella, mi Asuna. Enredada a las piernas de otro hombre, envuelta entre las sábanas de un lecho ajeno propiciando una unión carnal, una unión que hace tiempo no mantiene conmigo.

Me quedo inmóvil solo observando como ella disfruta, como las variables de placer corren por su rostro sonrojado, como la melodía de gemidos que tan bien conozco escapa de sus labios en una sintonía infinita de disfrute.

Pero cuando me esfuerzo en reconocer a quien está robando lo que es mío, mi voz calla y mi respiración se atora, mareándome por algunos segundos.

 _¿Soy yo...?_

Ese ser es idéntico a mí.

Es mi cabello, mi rostro, mi complexión entera...

Aunque sus acciones... No. yo no actúo así. Siempre pienso en ella... en que Asuna disfrute de lo que le estoy haciendo. _¿Siempre?_

Sin embargo, ella grita ahora. El orgasmo la alcanza y se derrumba sin soltarlo, besándola ardorosa.

—¡ASUUUNAAAAA...!

Pero mi voz parece muda, sin sonido. Como cuando a una pelicula le has quitado el volumen y aunque mis acciones me delatan ningún sonido sale de mi boca abierta.

—Buenas tardes Kirito-kun te tardaste en venir...

La voz de Asuna me obliga a voltear. Y ella esta ahí con su avatar de Undine, y la sonrisa dulce y complaciente que tan bien conozco, pintada en sus labios...

Pero... luce diferente. Extraña. Como si no fuera ella. Un rápido vistazo a sus pupilas y lo corroboro.

 _No es Asuna._

—¿Quien eres? —desembaino mi espada.

Ella se rie y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—Soy una AI diseñada para las satisfacciones carnales del usuario... —modula lentamente sin dejar de verme. Sus labios de cereza se estiran en una sonrisa insinuante —Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—¿Qué?

—Él, así como yo —señala a ese ser idéntico a mí que ha vuelto a tomar a mi novia entre sus brazos. Y que a pesar de hallarnos frente a ambos no parecen vernos —Nosotros fuimos creados para saciar el apetito que personas como tú no alcanzan a cubrir...

La miro a los ojos, esas pupilas aguamarina tan similares a las de Asuna, y me doy cuenta de que disfruta sobremanera al decir eso.

 _Continuará~_

 **Bueno chicos, la historia apenas comienza…espero que nos acompañen en esta historia**

 **Esta historia es de TEMÁTICA ADULTA. Mostrará situaciones y lenguaje que puede ser íntimo y vulgar. Así que si no te gusta este tipo de temáticas NO LO LEAS y salte de aquí.**

 **A grandes rasgos Kirito debe salvar a Asuna de ese monstruo similar a él, y volverla a enamorar para que ella se dé cuenta que a pesar de que el AI es tan perfecto, ella ama la imperfección que anida en Kazuto, y que alguna vez la enamoró. Ahh, y debe cumplir ciertos requisitos de la Asuna AI que pondrá condimentos a esta historia.**

 **Por el momento nos vemos más tarde con el primer capítulo de la historia…**

 **Rewiers?**


	2. Chapter 1

El teléfono suena una y otra vez alejando las brumas que cubren mi mente. Casi de modo automático me muevo para tomar el móvil que había dejado sobre el buró.

No necesito saber de quien se trata, una sola persona llamaría a esta hora de la noche. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo en poner una buena expresión que disfrace el cansancio que siento.

—Asuna.

—¿Kirito-kun? ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡He tratado de ubicarte todo el día y…! _—Lo sé —digo frenando el torrente de recriminaciones que sin duda volcaría sobre mí —Perdón, mi trabajo abarca más tiempo del que pensé… —¡Pero no has ido a la escuela en una semana! —resopló con cansancio —¡Vas a reprobar las materias si sigues así…! —No me gusta decirlo, pero Kikuoka ha hablado con las autoridades escolares… no se que tanto les habrá dicho, pero puedo rendir los exámenes durante el verano, y me han justificado la mayoría de las inasistencias._

Ella se queda en silencio.

—¿Asuna?

—Te extraño Kirito-kun.

Y quizás me lo haya dicho tantas veces que no tiene el impacto que quizás espera. Suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y me dejo caer hacia atrás, hacia la cama que me recibe —Lo sé. Lo siento. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo ¿está bien?

—Claro…

.

 **R**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Pero ese corto período de tiempo se transformó en tres largos y exhaustivos meses.

Aquel _Te extraño, Kirito-kun_ retumbó en su mente mientras contemplaba a esa extraña. Porque si bien su aspecto exterior era idéntico al de su novia; su interior, eso que se volcaba de su mirada maliciosa, nada tenia que ver con ella.

–Asuna ya eligió…

–¿Que diablos quiere decir eso? – preguntó perplejo volteando a verla. Sus palabras dando vueltas en su subconsciente.

–Se trata de algo demasiado simple para que encima tenga que venir y explicártelo… Su voz… aquel tono tan parecido al de ella lo sacaba de su zona de confort, ¿Cómo era posible que se diera una situación como esa en el mundo?... Ya fuera en el que llamaba real o el gobernado por la red, al final… la conexión entre las personas terminaba siendo sólo una posesión efímera y fluyente, sin compromisos, sin responsabilidades, sin sentimientos… A ese tipo de vida no podía llamársele avance… era más un tono estático de gris que no dejaba ver más allá, pensar en un futuro, ni mucho menos en la felicidad.

Ser esclavo de sus propios deseos y ansias nunca fue su manera de actuar. Pero si… en un mundo como ese… esa era la única forma…

–Todo en la raza humana se rige por los instintos primarios de conservación, para reunir fuerzas necesitan dormir… el cuerpo necesita energía para moverse y realizar un innumerable de reacciones bioquímicas por cada segundo que pasa, para mantenerse con vida y saludable, las conexiones celulares que liberan infinitos destellos… esa energía es recibida por parte de la dieta alimenticia que realizan… ¿Pero sabes que instinto va más allá del hambre?…

–¿Algo… más allá del hambre?... –repitió para sí Kirito.

Mantenía apoyada su mano contra aquella pared que a sus ojos lucía como cristal transparente, mirando… sin poder despegar la mirada de lo que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella pantalla, la expresión triste de su rostro era completamente obvia.

Decaído se volteó poco a poco hacia ella, por mucho intento que realizaba para no confundirse, su mirada se permitía ser engañada al percibir a la mujer frente a él como Asuna, vestida con el atuendo de su avatar Undine.

–El erotismo, la sexualidad… el deseo –respondió sin inmutarse y seria, los movimientos de sus labios al pronunciar tales palabras, fueron apresados en los ojos del espadachín negro, quien terminó por bajar la vista, al darse cuenta como él mismo había cedido a su leve insinuación al ver fijamente a sus labios, tan atrayentes para él, como los de la misma Asuna.

–¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer?…

–Probarte a ti mismo.

–¿Cómo? –sostuvo los ojos de la Undine.

–De una manera muy sencilla, ofreciéndote… así como ella lo hizo… –¿QUÉ?…

–¿Acaso no deseas que continúe explicándote?... –lo contempló fijamente, por lo que él frunció el ceño.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es… es una locura!

–Pero ella lo desea…

¿L-Lo desea…? ¿Qué… demonios es esa cosa?…

–Lo mismo que yo… Una inteligencia artificial creada especialmente para saciar las necesidades del usuario.

–¿Saciar las necesidades?... –los iris plata temblaron al repetir sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso?…

–Nadie tiene el derecho a terminar con esto, más que ella misma, pero debido a que es algo de lo cual está consciente y lo acepta… es solamente el flujo del tiempo.

–¿Ella sabe que no soy yo?... –la perturbación en su voz, la hizo sonreír. Otra vez el eco de su voz tras aquel llamado telefónico, y el _'Te extraño, kirito-kun'_ quedó flotando a la deriva en su subconsciente.

–Por supuesto. Como dije anteriormente, todo fue debidamente explicado, y aceptado.

No podía más con eso, volvió a darse la vuelta y tras la pared de cristal que lo separaba de donde Asuna se encontraba, podía verla perfectamente, manteniendo una unión del tipo que solamente tendría con él, con una persona… idéntica a él, era él… –Se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos al no poder soportar la idea, verla acostada jadeante y sonrojada, mientras era penetrada una y otra vez con gran violencia por ese ser idéntico a él.

–Dijo que quería hablar conmigo… pero no tenía tiempo… –apretó los puños contra la pared al recordar cierta conversación en particular. –¿Se trataría de esto?…

–Seguramente trataría de explicar las condiciones… –¿Condiciones?... –su mirada no podía apartarse de ella.

–La condición principal, era que tú debías verla.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Es la forma de subsistencia del programa… por supuesto que sus posiciones no se despliegan en el mapa de ALO, pero al aparecer en línea, es necesaria la presencia de un respaldo, una persona que sea capaz de verte y en dado caso llegaras a necesitar ayuda… te rescate…

–Como ahora… tengo que sacarla de ahí… –empezó a desesperarse conforme la situación del otro lado del espejo se ponía más intensa.

–Te dije que sólo hay una manera de hacerlo.

–¿Cómo?… – preguntó cual estuviera dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

–Sólo tienes que demostrarte a ti mismo… que mi existencia es innecesaria. –le sonrió –Pero claro… luego de experimentar lo mismo que Asuna y… bajo las mismas condiciones.

–¿Qué dices?... –no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su novia y luego regresar la mirada a la IA.

–Tal vez encuentres mis palabras agobiantes… y con un sentido de ventaja, pero así son las cosas, es la programación de esta fase del juego. Asuna… se preguntó incluso por qué ella fue traída a este sitio. –Kirito permanecía expectante a la respuesta que buscaba su amada. –Y fue precisamente, entre otros detalles que luego se te informarán, porque ella fue la primera persona en sobrepasar el sistema… en SAO, para salvarte de ser asesinado por Heathcliff.

–¿Sobrepasar?…

–El castillo de Aincrad… fue creado con la finalidad de observar como los humanos eran capaces de superar a las inteligencias artificiales…

–Es por eso que debo demostrar que tu existencia no es necesaria… ahora lo comprendo todo… –Ahora es tu turno de decidir… si después de experimentar lo mismo por lo que ella está pasando, aún piensas que mi existencia no es necesaria, entonces dejaré libre a Asuna y desapareceré.

La respiración de Kirito se aceleró poco a poco de pensar en lo que estaba por pasar. –¿Por cuánto tiempo?…

–El tiempo calculado son 15 hrs, 23 minutos y 10 segundos, el tiempo que le llevó a Asuna aceptar la existencia de esa parte de mí.

–¿Tanto?…

–Tranquilo, que para el mundo exterior, permanecerás conectado en ALO, pero tus stats reales no se verás reflejados ni en tu cuerpo ni en los signos vitales que refleja la consola.

La ventana de Misión apareció frente a él, mostrando el tiempo restante de _15 hrs, 23 minutos y 10 segundos_. –Tras un suspiro pinchó en la afirmativa.

.

No tuvo tiempo de considerar lo que había hecho… ¿Qué tanto cambiaría todo al haber aceptado esa misión? ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Asuna…

Inmediatamente el ambiente se transformó, cambiando a las instalaciones del piso 22 de Aincrad, se encontraba parado junto al lago, al final de ese conocido camino de madera.

–No puede ser… –miró a los alrededores y lo reconoció todo al instante, sin embargo, el reloj en cuenta regresiva del tiempo restante podía verse en la esquina superior izquierda de su vista.

–¿Kirito-kun? –el sonido de aquella dulce voz lo llamó a esa realidad al instante. Asuna de cabellos castaños, tan hermosa como la recordaba, estaba parada tras de él.

–¡Asuna! –se emocionó al verla, pero al ver la sonrisa que le notó a la IA momentos atrás, se decepcionó.

–Sólo… tienes que ser tu mismo, – yendo hacia él lo tomó de la mano y caminando llegaron de vuelta a la cabaña.

–¿Por qué este lugar?... –preguntó al ver la mecedora, fruto de tantos recuerdos, cerca de la puerta.

–El sistema busca en tus recuerdos, los lugares que son más placenteros. –Puso su mano en la puerta. –A partir de este momento debes actuar normal, como si esta fuera la realidad, de lo contrario el vínculo entre nosotros nunca se desarrollaría y no podrías discernir si mi existencia es requerida o no. Además, al no hacerlo, estarías rompiendo el contrato y eso te sumaría un castigo…

Al escuchar la palabra, Kirito abrió grandes los ojos.

–No lo descubramos… –le sonrió nuevamente y con esto lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la cabaña.

–… _Asuna –_ pensó que si estaba haciendo eso era exclusivamente por ella.

.

Al poco tiempo se habían sentado en el sofá, en un principio dubitativo, no podía acercar su rostro al de ella que le sugería incesante la besara.

–Bésame… sé que quieres hacerlo.

La observó, todo hasta el mínimo rasgo de su apariencia le sugería que se trataba de su novia. El magnetismo existía, no lo iba a negar.

–No…

–...Vamos, si no lo haces… ¿cómo puedes saber…? –el eco de su aliento le rebotó en los labios, ella se había aproximado tanto invadiendo su espacio personal que se olvido de retroceder.

La profundidad de su mirada terminó por atraerlo y finalmente la besó, atrayéndola contra él. – _Asuna…_ –La complicidad en los besos no era la misma, podía sentir su lengua adentrándose en su boca y sin duda lo mareaba la sensación, pero el alma de su amada no estaba ahí… por lo que terminó por separarse en un jadeo.

–No lo permitas… no lo rompas… –le susurró entonces al oído con un aire tibio, lo que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. –Es natural… –le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras su mano derecha bajaba sobre sus pectorales con un rumbo marcado.

Los párpados de Kirito se apretaron al sentir su mano cálida posarse sobre su pantalón, los pequeños y finos dedos masajeaban la zona delineando su miembro bajo la tela.

–… _Asuna…_

Podía sentir y ver por sí mismo como todo aquel estímulo lo estaba despertando, lo que lo hizo sentir indeciso y se levantó del sofá.

–¿Qué haces?…

El pelinegro la miró y llevándose ambas manos al rostro se dio la vuelta y suspiró agitado, para terminar pasándose las manos por el cabello. _¡Esto está mal…! ¿De veras ella aceptó ser parte de algo como esto…?_

–En la realidad… estoy segura que no dejarías a Asuna esperando… –llegó a pararse tras de él, juntando sus pechos a su espalda, mientras besaba la misma, aún cubierta por su camiseta negra. Metió las manos bajo la prenda, haciéndolo sentir su frágil tacto sobre el abdomen.

Por las palabras mencionadas notó que estaba comportándose fuera de lo normal, apretó fuerte los párpados y tras una pequeña negativa de su cabeza, llevó las manos a su cinturón, que desabrochó y con él, el botón de su pantalón.

Pudo sentir entonces la tibia mano invasora, que lo llevó a separar los labios y un tanto las piernas.

–Me encanta tocarlo… –le susurró contra su cuello, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y tratar de recuperar el aliento. –¿No es algo que Asuna diría?... ahora soy yo la que no actúa normal… pues… aunque no lo diga… estoy segura que de igual manera lo disfruta.

– _¿Cómo puede ser?...–_ trataba de razonar contra la reacción de su propio cuerpo. – _No es Asuna…aunque se vea como ella… ¿Qué es esto?... –_ se volteó y sin pensarlo, la besó con ímpetu, tomándola de la nuca la acercó a él, para fundir sus labios con fuerza.

Sus lenguas se juntaron también en un intercambio de deseo puro, como si no pudiera soltarla, quería seguir disfrutando la sensación que nacía en su cadera, proveniente de sus delicados toques que con el avance de ferocidad en el beso se incrementaban en fuerza, llegando al punto de aproximarlo al estallido de sus emociones.

–¿Se siente bien?... –preguntó ella, condescendiente, terminando el beso en medio de jadeos y sin despegar su mirada ambarina de la plata.

Kirito no supo que responderle, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?… ¡Estaba compartiendo un momento íntimo con una mujer que _no_ era Asuna, pese a que se veía como ella!

–¿Te gusta hacerlo en el sofá?... ¿No es así?... – la Asuna de ese momento lo empujó levemente para que cayera sentado sobre el mueble y ahí donde lo sentó, aproximó su rostro al suyo para continuar besándolo, mientras con sus manos terminaba el juego que había iniciado, bajó por completo la cremallera de su pantalón, ante la mirada confundida que no tuvo más remedio que cerrarse, para nuevamente separar los labios y erguirse de a poco, al sentir como lo había liberado e instantes siguientes sumergido dentro de su boca.

Todos los músculos de su abdomen se comprimieron, aunque apoyara sus manos contra el sofá tratando de no dejarse caer por las sensaciones, parecía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento. Era demasiado… su lengua se enrollaba y apretaba contra él de una forma asfixiante y tan placentera que su respiración no pudo controlarse más y empezó a gemir descontrolado sin notarlo.

–Yoo…. ¡Yo! –apretaba los párpados con fuerza tratando de controlarse y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de un poco de estabilidad, la cual sentía ella le succionaba desde su parte más delicada, se había expandido lo más que podía tolerar que incluso empezaba a doler.

–Estás a punto… –le insinuó ella con un último movimiento de su mano sobre la base, que sirvió para detonarlo, sintió como su cadera se fue hacia adelante buscando liberar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, mientras su espalda se dejó caer finalmente contra el sofá ya sin control de sí mismo.

Su respiración profusa empezaba a tranquilizarse, al contrario de su razonamiento, su mirada había decaído a la incredulidad al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Habiéndose dejado llevar por el lado más atádico de su ser. En silencio comnezo a acomodar su ropa evitando verla.

–¿Qué te sucede? –se sentó a su lado y sin mirarlo, dirigió la vista al tejado. –¿Acaso debo advertirte una vez más sobre los castigos?

–Esto… es horrible…

–Diez miutos atrás no parecías muy disgustado… A tu cuerpo le gustó… –refirió calmada.

El espadachín se levantó del sofá al no poder negar eso y reacomodando su ropa quedó dándole la espalda. –No es posible que alguien disfrute de una relación enferma como esta…

–¿Debo recordarte que Asuna es una muestra de que hacemos muy bien nuestro trabajo? Ella ni siquiera te echa de menos.

–E-Eso… no es cierto… esto es una mierda…

–Pues… es lo que piensas ahora o más bien lo que piensas aún, porque no te has adentrado en el juego… no has seguido las reglas, sigues pensando en mí como en una entidad ajena a la realidad, aunque tu cuerpo te traicionara y me aceptara por lo que duró; eso… va contra las condiciones. Y supongo que a estas alturas sabes lo que eso significa.

–¿El famoso castigo?... qué más da… ¿No se supone que tengo que soportar esto por 15 horas y no sé cuánto más? –la miró soberbio y molesto.

–Existen tres formas de aplicar la sanción, sin embargo, no puedes elegir entre ellas, el castigo se aplicará solo una vez haya recolectado información de tus ondas cerebrales para adecuar a la situación el castigo que te provoque el mayor sufrimiento. –Explicó tranquila y despacio, con esa expresión sosegada que difería a la personalidad explosiva de su novia.

–¿Sufrimiento?... –sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, tratando de imaginar de qué podía tratarse.

–Las tres formas del castigo son: Restar el tiempo transcurrido hasta ahora al cronómetro y reiniciar desde cero el tiempo restante.

Al escucharla, Kirito volteó hacia la esquina superior derecha de su campo de visión, había pasado una hora solamente.

TIEMPO RESTANTE: 13 HORAS, 58 MINUTOS Y 24 SEGUNDOS.

–¿Qué?... ¿tan poco ha pasado?…

–La segunda forma es la representación de un hecho dentro de nuestra relación que no te haya gustado y vivirla nuevamente.

–…Demonios –bajó la mirada y retrocedió un par de pasos para sentarse en el sofá pero al recordar que fue justamente ahí donde todo comenzó, decidió caminar un tanto lejos de él.

–Y la tercera forma es que pases el tiempo que ha transcurrido, tras el cristal, viendo a la persona que quieres rescatar, ser consumida por su pasión y deseo.

–¿Qué?... ¡No! ¡Esos tres métodos son una estupidez! No podría… invadir su privacidad de esa manera…

No había terminado de expresarse cuando se encontró frente a esa pared de cristal, ese espejo que había llegado a detestar, sus ojos temblaron en furia cuando se dio cuenta que precisamente lo que más detestaría como castigo era lo que se le había asignado.

–¡¿AHHHH?! –pegó con ambos puños contra la pared transparente, donde observaba como al otro extremo Asuna disfrutaba con aquel IA idéntico a él sin percatarse de su presencia. –¡Sácame de aquí!

Aunque gritó por lo mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, no fue escuchado y si deseaba voltearse para no observar más, la imagen cambiaba de plano, de tal manera que aparecía nuevamente frente a él, no podía escapar de aquel Kazuto y su Asuna tras el cristal, demostrándose carnalmente todo su amor… o por lo menos eso quería ver en ello, la idea que Asuna sabía que no era él lo trastornaba, pero el saber que era idéntico a él, le hacía pensar que era la razón principal por la que su novia lo aceptaba. Los pensamientos no dejaban de circular en su cabeza, mientras que poco a poco sintió perder las fuerzas, llegando a quedar sentado contra la pared frente al cristal del que ya se había dado por vencido en dejar de observar. Hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que pudo cerrar los ojos más allá del parpadeo, dejando correr un par de lágrimas fugitivas, representantes de su consternación.

 _¿Porque todo habia acabado asi?_

Continuara…

 **Esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en esta historia, la perversión, la confusión y el largo camino hacia la redención apenas comienzan.**

 **Rewiers?**


	3. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aca sin falta les traigo el capítulo tres de este hermoso y dramático Fic

Advertencia 1: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, Reki es su único propietario y nosoteas solo los usamos para fines de diversión, no para lucrar.

Advertencia 2: Este fic no es mío, solo lo comparto en nuestro hermoso Fandom, le pertenece a dos amigas.

Sin más, vamos al Cap…

' _Contesta el teléfono… por favor...' Con una mano perdida en su cabello revuelto, y el móvil pegado a su oído, oyó como timbraba la línea del otro lado. Una, dos, cinco, seis veces. Nada_

' _Por favor…' volvió a seleccionar el nombre de su novia y apretó los parpados en desesperación oyendo como nuevamente la línea timbraba y nadie respondía._

 _Se dejó caer en el suelo y desde allí observó donde estaba, los últimos rayos del sol caían tiñendo todo el lugar de una tonalidad dorada: el salón de música de su escuela. Escenario donde, hasta hace un momento, habia ocurrido algo que a ciencia cierta deseaba olvidar…_

 _¿Sería capaz de volver el tiempo atrás y remediar su error? ¿Ella sería capaz de perdonarle?_

— _Asuna… —su voz salió inestable al chocar la frente contra sus rodillas, y las lágrimas se abrieron paso entre sus írises aceradas derramándose por los contornos de su cara —Lo siento tanto… lo siento tanto Asuna…_

 _Nunca. Nunca habia llegado a ese punto sin retorno donde cruzara sus propios limites autoimpuestos._

 _Nunca._

 _Nunca habia osado herir a lo que mas amaba…_

 _._

 **T** R

.

.

Capítulo II

— ¿Ahora entiendes el significado del sufrimiento?... –escuchó la voz dulce nuevamente, por lo que se dio cuenta que había regresado con la IA Asuna, abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido al verse sentado dentro de la tina de su cabaña de Aincrad, el agua cálida lo relajaba después de aquella fatídica hora que no le costaría trabajo maldecir.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?... –sintió el tacto de un ligero beso en la parte alta de su espalda. Entonces logró avistarla completamente; estaba sentada tras de él, sus largas piernas rodeándole y su pecho voluptuoso sirviéndole como respaldo, se dejó ir hacia atrás y cerró los ojos al sentir los finos brazos rodearle por el cuello para terminar posándose en su pecho.

— ¿Fue tan horrible?...–lo miró bajando su rostro hacia su pecho, dónde él apoyaba la cabeza. Kirito levantó la mirada, que luego volvió a cerrar.

— Lo fue.

— Debe ser horrible excitarse viendo como le hacen el amor a tu mujer… -–le susurró al oído para luego voltearle ligeramente la cabeza para exponer su cuello del lado izquierdo y dar pequeños besos sobre el mismo, los vasos sanguíneos que resaltaban en él eran el principal centro de atención de sus labios. Sus palabras tenían tanta verdad que ni siquiera lo negó. Esta vez… sólo dejaría que las cosas pasaran para poder acabar con ese juego enfermo de una vez.

Su virilidad era notoria, aún bajo el agua, aunque trató de combatir sus propios deseos e instintos al ver a su amada con su sombra, su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar, después de todo ella era suya, y su cuerpo deseaba con todo su ser reclamarla como tal.

— Tal vez… sólo necesites un poco más de ayuda… —le susurró al oído, mientras al estirar su brazo y un poco su torso sobre él, logró tomar la extensión entre sus piernas, percibiendo toda su longitud entre dulces masajes que enseguida lo retrajeron, doblándolo sobre sí mismo para tratar de soportar aquel toque que aunque delicado se asemejaba a una braza sobre su piel.

— No…no… no sigas, –-prácticamente lo había doblegado contra la otra esquina de la bañera.

— ¿Cómo?... –-preguntó ella jadeante pero sin soltarlo.

—Se derramará aquí… —volteó a verla sonrojado levemente por su observación y por la acción de la que todavía era objeto.

— ¿Mejor dentro de mí?... —preguntó directa con el rubor de su líbido oscureciendo sus mejillas, su tono demasiado sugerente, al que él no pudo resistir. Se volteó en un segundo y alzándole la pierna izquierda la presionó contra la pared, al mismo instante que la abordó con un movimiento brusco que la hizo abrazarlo sobre los hombros y casi sacarle sangre de la espalda al enterrar sus uñas con desesperación sobre él.

En más de una ocasión se deslizó en el piso de la bañera pero enseguida volvía a su cometido, sentía como si toda aquella frustración acumulada por semanas se esfumara con cada movimiento que su cadera ágil propiciaba en su unión con ella, que reaccionaba de una manera demasiado parecida a la de Asuna en cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gemidos y gritos le recordaban tanto a ella, que por un momento… pareció olvidarlo y elevó su rostro hacia el de ella, encontrándola para repartirse entre besos sedientos de más de aquella sensación que lo enloquecía, hasta que la llevó a sobrepasar su máxima resistencia en medio de temblores que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

—Kirito… tú… —los ojos de la IA lo miraban incrédula mientras lo sentía aún erguido dentro de ella, pero él terminó por abandonarla, dejándola caer finalmente a reposar sobre el agua de la bañera, de la que él terminó por salirse.

— ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste creías que sería tan fácil? Aunque te parezcas tú _no_ eres ella–caminó hasta el retrete y colocándose frente a él, sujetó su miembro palpitante y firme para propiciar su propia evacuación.

— ¡Si haces eso tendrás otra penalización! —lo sentenció presurosa, levantándose de entre las aguas y mostrándole su entera desnudez.

Al escucharla terminó por soltarse. Se giró en silencio y la contempló analítico

— Porque no es algo que haría con Asuna… —razonó y se llevó una mano al cuello cansado de aquella situación mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Exactamente…

La mirada furibunda que le dedicó parecía haber disuelto la brillantez de la plata en la oscuridad más profunda. Se quedó estático por varios segundos sin moverse o pronunciar palabra hasta que finalmente el sonido salió de entre sus labios.

— Sal de la bañera…

Como la orden fue tan directa, ella no hizo más que pestañear y tras asentir, llevar acabo su petición, arrastrando tras ella el agua que se escurría de su larga cabellera. Y sin llevar acabo otro movimiento se dispuso a esperar el porqué de su propuesta, entonces lo entendió, él no iba a darse por vencido en aquel juego, tal vez el castigo no había hecho otra cosa más que despertarlo y como era de esperarse utilizaría todo lo que estuviera a su favor con tal de salir airoso.

Lo vio caminar hasta ella y de manera demasiado sugerente y seductora posar su mano derecha sobre su cintura mientras con la izquierda le acarició el cuello y la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Se inclinó sobre ella con naturalidad por lo que la Asuna IA cerró los ojos esperando la siguiente corriente de reacciones, pero lo único que obtuvo, fue sentir como las manos que él había posado en su cuerpo la manipularon con cierta violencia para darle la vuelta y colocarla en una posición diferente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó confundida al verse apoyada contra la orilla de la bañera y sentir la huella de los dedos dibujarse sobre sus caderas al apretarlos contra ella en un agarre. La intención se volvió completamente clara entonces.

— Dijiste que el castigo se aplicaría si no lo terminaba de una manera normal… que jamás dejaría a Asuna esperándome mientras yo lo hacía por mi parte. —Le susurró en la nuca.

— Eso… es verdad… —trató de responder, pero no tuvo más opción que cerrar su propia boca al sentir como de un momento a otro la invadió con fiereza. Recordaba perfectamente el estado en que él se encontraba en el momento que lo detuvo por lo que no esperaba que durara demasiado, pero aquella sensación crecía tan desmesuradamente en su interior que podría ser ella quien flaqueara primero. — …No… Ki… ¡Kirito-kun! –-chilló de una manera tan dulce a los oídos del espadachín que no pudo evitar familiarizar el sonido con su amada Asuna, mientras veía la fina cintura y los cabellos lacios y claros frente a él.

Reclamaba… cada vez con más ardor su posesión sobre ella, la idea que aquel parecido a él pudiera tenerla de la misma forma que él lo hacía lo enloquecía y a pesar que estaba plenamente consciente que la que estaba a su lado ahora no era su novia, el consuelo de verla y escucharla se volvía tan placentero que en algún momento dejó de importar, salía y entraba a su conveniencia sin importarle lo que ella sintiera, en aquella posición que jamás había probado con Asuna, debido a que le parecía demasiado impersonal. Su novia era una joven de clase y lo comprendía, pero… aquello se sentía tan delicioso, tan diferente que sin duda le encantaría que la chica a la que le hacía el amor, fuera realmente ella, para que lo pudiera sentir también.

No notó el momento en que se volvió tan brusco; cuando volvió en sí, al sentir que se acercaba su momento culmen, estaba prácticamente sofocándola entre su cuerpo y la esquina de la bañera, mientras su mano izquierda jugaba a masajear uno de sus pechos y la derecha la sostenía fuerte de la cadera para que no se separara.

Aunque sorprendido, no trató de minimizar ni sus acciones, ni el acercamiento que mantenía contra ese cuerpo, cual deseara con toda su intensidad adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de ella, su erección se volvía cómplice llegando a la extensión más amplia que podía alcanzar junto a la inundación de sensaciones que se desbordaban de él a su alrededor y que absorbía de éste de igual manera, en una conexión inexorable y exquisita de un par de segundos, en los que la sintió tensarse fuera de su voluntad y ceder víctima de los espasmos secundarios entre sus brazos, al sostenerla para que no se lastimara contra el artefacto de cerámica, segundos antes que él mismo experimentara la sensación de fuga dentro de ella, tal y como lo había planeado. La Asuna IA contra él, pudo escuchar el sonido de sus gemidos roncos ahogados en su garganta contra su espalda. Era indiscutible, cuanto lo había disfrutado.

Ambos quedaron jadeantes abrazados por un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente la soltó y pasándose una mano por el rostro, trató de despejarse. La sensación aún lo recorría. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

— ¿Fue placentero no? -–preguntó ella completamente desvergonzada mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la tina. Kirito la miró sin quitarse la mano del rostro. —Pero… no es lo que se hubiera esperado, es más, fue otra cosa mucho más… inesperada, al menos para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no hice lo que me pediste?... —preguntó incrédulo de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Fue lo que te pedí?... —lo miró desafiante y hasta con un dejo burlón —No te engañes...

Las pupilas grises temblaron y bajó la mirada, recordando el instante en que al acercarse a ella la volteó sin consideración.

— Hiciste lo que tú quisiste… no lo que hubieras hecho con Asuna… jamás pensaste en mí como en ella… lo que significa que sigues asegurando que mi existencia es innecesaria…

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —respondió ofuscado.

— ¿Ah no?... ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien a pesar de ver lo que estaba haciendo decidió simplemente continuar? –-Se levantó despacio y caminó hasta él. –-Esto no es absolutamente malo… —le colocó la mano en el mentón y con el pulgar le rozó los labios. —Tú siempre me tendrás a mí para hacer lo que quieras… cuando quieras… Lo que con ella no puedes… —le colocó la mano en la entrepierna para acariciarle el muslo por dentro, lo que lo llevó a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente. -–Podemos ponerle fin a esto de una vez… no es necesario continuar…

— No… —cerró con fuerza los párpados y tomó su mano tan delicada y fina como la de Asuna entre la suya, para apartarla de su rostro, y de su cuerpo. —La necesito a ella…

—Pero Asuna no parece necesitarte, ¿acaso no es obvio…?

Volvió a desviar la mirada mientras apretaba las muelas, una contra otra como conteniéndose.

—Además… —prosiguió —Con ella no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas… —lo miró isinuante sin dejar de sonreír —Ni ser tú mismo… y ella no conoce este lado de ti… ¿Qué crees que piense la verdadera Asuna de las perversiones que anidan en tu mente…?

El aire se atoró en los pulmones del muchacho al oírla. Negó ante la verdad a medias que aquella mujer se empeñaba en deslucir.

—E-Eso no es verdad… —acrecentó la distancia entre ambos, por lo que la IA entrecerró los ojos con impaciencia.

— Muy bien… si eso es lo que piensas… ya sabes lo que viene —las esquinas de sus labios se estiraron en una mueca perversa —Deberás someterte a un segundo castigo por tu falta.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 3

– _Asuna… llamo para devolver tu llamada… pienso que podríamos…_

– _Kirito-kun lo siento… sé que he sido un poco insistente en este último tiempo… pero entendí que necesitas tu espacio… y casi no te dejaba respirar… ¿cierto?_

 _Él se quedó en silencio no sabiendo como interpretar eso, sonrió incómodo –No fue eso lo que quise decir… Yo… lo lamento si eso fue lo que entendiste… en realidad-_

– _¿Puedes decírmelo más tarde? Estoy a punto de conectarme a ALO, Kirito-kun._

– _Oh… es buena idea, Yui mencionó de unas misiones que se desbloquearon con la nueva act-_

– _Quiero entrar sola… también me gusta cumplir quest por mí misma._

 _Él volvió a sonreír con tristeza no sabiendo que más decir para afianzar una charla que se hundía irremediablemente –Lo siento, Asuna._

– _No tienes que disculparte. Nos vemos en la escuela._

– _Por supuesto… te amo…_

 _Pero ella tras oírle cortó la comunicación._

 _._

 **T** R

.

.

Capítulo III

Había comprendido de que se trataba aquella _Falta_ , llevar a cabo acciones que no haría con su amada, dándole su lugar a la IA que se supone debía tratar como a ella misma.

–No me importa. -Miró entonces el tiempo restante en su visor:

 _10 HORAS 30 MINUTOS_

Pudo reconocer las instalaciones de aquel lugar al instante, no era otra más que su propia escuela, los pasillos desolados al atardecer trajeron a su memoria el recuerdo inmediatamente, pero aunque tratara de pararse a sí mismo le resultaba imposible. De eso se trataba ahora… el hecho de revivir una situación desalentadora. Hasta entonces se había preguntado cómo sería hacer tal cosa, pero ahora lo comprendía, su alma, su conciencia estaba dentro de él, de lo que sentía como su cuerpo, sin embargo, no podía moverse a su voluntad. Las cosas estaban pasando frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera hablar con ella, con su amada… no podía detenerla, gritarle que por favor no siguieran con aquel paso que los llevaría a un momento que ahora recordaba con pesar.

Ese día habían sido asignados a la limpieza de las instalaciones, más bien, Asuna había sido asignada, pero el hecho de dejarla sola en aquel lugar aunque no le molestaba, no dejaba de darle cierta preocupación tácita, por lo que había sugerido que luego de realizar la limpieza de los instrumentos, la llevaría por un té, de esos irlandeses que tanto le gustaban.

–Aún no puedo creer que los estudiantes deban limpiar estas cosas… ¿Que no hay gente especializada en eso? –se paró frente a la gran puerta de madera fina cuyo letrero rezaba "Salón de música". Ella con una sonrisa, se detuvo a su lado. La puerta era de doble entrada por lo que aquello les pareció familiar en un momento, como si se tratara de la puerta de un calabozo en la que ambos empujan al mismo tiempo, por lo que rieron al entenderse sin palabras.

–¿Lista? –preguntó siguiendo el juego.

–No hagas ninguna tontería. –Profirió como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a suceder. Y aunque su conciencia le gritaba que no siguiera, su acción continuó, y con esto ambos empujaron para abrir. A los pocos minutos, cada quien estaba en lo suyo, cada guitarra, cada tambor, cada saxofón debía ser pulido con la franela.

Kazuto bostezó y siguió puliendo el triángulo de metal.

–Gracias Kirito-kun… –le sonrió enamorada Asuna desde un poco más atrás. –No era tu obligación quedarte.

–Para nada… –negó con la cabeza. –Me gusta estar aquí y tallar los instrumentos, –le dio un toque al triángulo que respingó asustándolo, por lo que Asuna rio y él se sonrojó. El Kirito de sus adentros también sonreía al observarla, era tan dulce y tan bella que el hecho de pasar las tardes con ella aunque fuera haciendo cosas como esa, le animaban la vida.

Kazuto terminó con el instrumento y se disponía a tomar otro y empezó la búsqueda con la mirada por el salón viendo entonces las flautas. Abrió los ojos decidido y se encaminó a ellas.

–¿Encontraste otra cosa Kirito-kun? –se levantó del suelo la castaña y llegó hasta él, quien le pasó unas cuantas flautas.

–Son demasiadas… –estiró el cuello hacia atrás cansado y aburrido.

–Oh… vamos, pronto acabaremos y podremos irnos. –Empezó a limpiarlas una por una con naturalidad. Fue entonces cuando Kazuto levantó la mirada para hacerle otro comentario, pero no pudo seguir hablando al verla limpiar la flauta de arriba hacia abajo suavemente en una singular acción que provocó que su mente se llenara de pensamientos indebidos. Se sintió inmediatamente inmundo y el hombre más sucio sobre la tierra, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir como su interior se revolvía al verla haciendo tal cosa, por lo que bajó la mirada y soltando sus propias flautas se levantó y caminó molesto consigo mismo hasta el piano del centro.

–¿Pasó algo Kirito-kun?... –lo miró extrañada su novia. Ajena por completo.

–No… no es nada… –para quitar todo mal pensamiento empezó a frotar la franela contra la superficie del órgano. Las teclas estaban tapadas y el banquito al lado, por lo que se sentó unos instantes sobre él.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –llegó rápido a su lado, aun sosteniendo la flauta entre sus manos y sin dejar de limpiarla.

 _No… no vengas…_

–Sí, no hay problema. –respondió simple, por lo que ella no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. –¿Qué?...

–Dime qué es lo que te pasa…

–Te digo que no es nada… –ladeó la cabeza evitando verla pese a que por alguna razón imaginaba el movimiento lento y lángruido de sus manos.

–Bueno… –siguió limpiando.

–¡Ya! ¡deja ya de hacer eso! –se paró finalmente del banquito y detuvo su afán.

–¿Eh?...–lo miró en un principio sin comprender, para luego ir subiendo de tono hasta llegar a colorado al ver lo que le estaba insinuando con la pose de sus propias manos por lo que soltó apenada el instrumento –¡Kirito-kun!

–¡No! –cruzó los brazos frente a él. –¡No es lo que crees que es!

–¡¿Y qué crees tú que creo yo que es?!

Ante su mirada acusadora, no pudo más que rendirse, encogiéndose de hombros y exhalando culpa. –Lo lamento… –se sentó nuevamente sobre el banco.

–Tal vez… fue… en parte mi culpa… no me di cuenta, –trató de hacer las paces inmediatamente la chica.

Ambos rieron por aquella conversación tan extraña, para luego mirarse por unos instantes. Sin embargo, Kazuto no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho y terminó bajándola, por lo que ella se acercó sin demasiada cautela.

 _No… no te acerques..._

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya por ese té? –preguntó dulce, invadiendo su espacio, rodeándole el cuello de la camisa con los brazos, apoyando sus manos ligeramente sobre sus hombros, mientras le rozaba despacio los mechones más crecidos sobre la nuca.

La mirada plata se clavó sobre ella entonces, como un embrujo que el atardecer le profería, brindándole un brillo de tonos dorados. Al no recibir respuesta, se dejó llevar por aquella mirada cautivadora e inclinándose sobre él lo besó, al mismo tiempo que sus manos estrujaron con fuerza los mechones negros.

Las manos del chico se dirigieron hacia la cintura, en un movimiento que no esperó ser pensado pero disfrutado por ambas partes con intensidad. Tomándola con fuerza la elevó al mismo tiempo que se levantó y la sentó sobre las teclas cubiertas de aquel piano que recién empezaba a pulir.

–Ah… no podemos…–dijo en medio del sonrojo que todo aquello le causaba. Amaba a su novio, con todo su ser, pero todo aquello… no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa.

–¿Podemos?... –preguntó en medio de una sonrisa. –¿En qué estás pensando Asuna?...

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Baka!

–Has visto demasiadas películas románticas… –le dijo en un susurro al oído, mientras la sostenía con la mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que la derecha se abría camino bajo su falda.

–Ki…Kirito-kun… –pronunció en medio de un pequeño gemido, en un tono dubitativo y temeroso. Cerró sus piernas muy juntas por inercia, al sentir como los dedos largos se colaron entre sus piernas y la acariciaban con suavidad por encima de su ropa interior. –¡Kirito-kun! –volvió a gritar al sentir como empezaba a presionar hacia adentro aún sobre la tela.

–No… grites… –le dijo en otro susurro lo que la alertó de golpe. Y añadió –No te preocupes… nadie pasa por aquí nunca… –abrió un poco más la boca, al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, cuando logró sumergir la mano entera bajo la ropa interior.

Lo apretó con fuerza tensándose un poco, al sentirlo tocándola, aún cuando no había iniciado ningún movimiento.

–¿Estás bien?... –preguntó suave, pero con la voz un tanto más ronca de lo usual, ella sabía que las cosas habían cambiado para ambos en ese momento.

–Mmjm… –respondió simplemente y apretó los párpados cuando él empezó a mover su mano contra ella, de cierta manera un tanto avergonzada al ser consciente de lo húmeda que se había tornado en unos instantes. Pudo sentir entonces como introdujo su dedo medio dentro de ella, obligándola a erguirse mientras disfrutaba la sensación al mismo tiempo que moría de terror por llegar a ser descubiertos.

No podía dejar de mirarla mientras la tocaba, todos los gestos en su rostro, los pequeños gemidos que exhalaba le encantaban, la sensación era parecida a querer tragárselos, cada sonido que salía de la boca de su amada lo quería para él, por lo que la acercó más en un movimiento y la besó introduciéndole la lengua en el acto, haciendo contacto con la de ella, que sujeto la suya contra la propia al instante de la unión.

 _No puedo detenerme… Me pierde… Ella me pierde._

Empezó a introducir y extraer sus falanges en medio de todos sus gemidos hasta que terminó por no dejar ningún dedo dentro y separarse del beso en medio de la falta de aire. Pocas veces habían cruzado esa barrera ética, besarse en la escuela, mucho menos algo como lo que estaba sucediendo, el sabor de Kazuto era tan embriagante que deseaba más, mucho más, así que de un modo u otro debía conseguirlo, se bajó un poco hasta quedar a la completa orilla de las teclas cubiertas y con un tanto de miedo y desesperación entremezclados, sacó el cierre a sus pantalones, mientras él terminó el trabajo y se expuso frente a ella un segundo antes de envestirla contra el gran instrumento musical.

Lo abrazó al instante, al sentir que estaban completamente compenetrados, la respiración rápida sobre el hombro del chico daba la impresión que las emociones dentro de su pecho la desbordaban dejándola sin aliento.

–¿Te encuentras bien?...–preguntó suave, mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza, sosteniéndola contra él y apoyándola sobre el piano.

–Sí… es solo que…

–Será mejor que nos detengamos… –tragó saliva oyendo finalmente la parte racional de su cerebro, y se disponía a soltarla, pero ella no deshizo el abrazo, impidiéndole moverse.

–No es eso… quiero hacerlo…–buscó su mirada, encontrándolo confundido. –Es sólo que me da un poco de miedo… pero al mismo tiempo… es… emocionante, –le sonrió.

Y entonces supo que ya no habría marcha atrás, por más que su mente le rogara que se detuviera. Era imposible.

–Creo… que puedo ayudar con eso… –se movió un poco, haciendo notoria la unión entre ambos por el respingo que ella dio pero trató de permanecer tranquila, al ver como él se sacó la corbata y ajustando el nudo de la misma, la acercó hasta colocársela sobre la cabeza hasta llegar alrededor de sus ojos.

–..Ki…Kirito-kun…

–Con esto ya no te sentirás nerviosa… no puedes ver donde estás, solo puedes sentirme a mí… –le siseó en el oído, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla. Se movió despacio hacia afuera lo que la hizo abrir la boca y jadear desesperada, aprovechando esa acción siguió con la caricia en su rostro y llevó el dedo pulgar a hacer contacto con sus dientes, lengua, finalizando en su labio inferior hinchado, el que delineó a conciencia, advirtiendo la respiración acelerada de ella.

Kazuto no podía negar que también sentía temor a ser descubiertos, sin embargo… aquella ocasión era única en su haber, no podía desperdiciar el momento pensando, la sujetó por ambos muslos y se adentró una vez más en su interior con fuerza, con la necesidad de hacerse sentir al instante. Obteniendo el grito por parte de ella que buscaba.

–…Kirito-kun… cuidado… –mencionó tratando de contenerse al sentir su contacto interior retrocediendo y adentrándose una y otra vez, abarcando la totalidad del espacio, cual no podía se abriera camino dentro de su propia alma. Provocándole sensación de saciedad y necesidad altercadas. Algo que sólo él podía llegar a encender dentro de su persona, envuelta dentro del olor de su Shampoo y su respiración exhalada sobre sus pechos cubiertos por el uniforme de la escuela. Al sentirlo tan cerca lo buscó tanteando el aire con sus manos, hasta encontrar sus cabellos, en los cuales sumergió sus dedos y haló su cabeza hasta encontrarla contra su pecho.

–…ah… Asuna… –exhaló en medio de un pequeño gemido controlado por sus ojos apretados contra ella. Era imposible detenerse ya, aunque lo deseara o lo necesitara, sus impulsos habían tomado el control de su mente y cuerpo, las manos que sujetaban los muslos de la chica, abrieron un poco más sus piernas asustándola por la sensación de exponerse aún más ante él, pero el relámpago de placer que recorrió su cuerpo al instante fue más poderoso que su razonamiento, llevándola a arquearse hacia atrás sobre el piano, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos bajo la corbata. –¡Ki, Kirito, kun!

Tras su grito de desahogo pudo escucharlo jadear suavemente, las pequeñas emisiones de su voz agudizada por el momento la enloquecían, al llegarle el ligero pensamiento de ser por ella aquel cambio, aquellos cambios en él, quería más… y cual sus pensamientos fueran compartidos pudo sentir como una de las manos que la sostenía, acomodó bruscamente su pierna en el doblez de su brazo, dejándola libre para llegar hasta uno de sus pechos, siendo apretado con fuerza sobre las telas que lo recubrían. Un movimiento tosco pero comprensible a su parecer, ella quería que él la tocara, ansiaba el tacto posesivo que tan bien conocía así que no importaba la forma. Todo aquello aceleraría el momento del desenlace, el cual deseaba de muchas maneras lo más pronto posible, la sensación de sentirlo moverse tan rígido y tibio dentro de ella terminaría por matarla si no terminaba pronto, su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que podía asegurar que escuchaba sus propios latidos.

De un momento a otro llegó hasta sus labios y la besó, en medio de todos sus pequeños y dulces gemidos que auguraban el final, al mismo ritmo de sus caderas impactándose contra las de ella en busca de su propia liberación, sintiéndose al límite aceleró el movimiento tanto como pudo para provocar la reacción en ambos. Para finalmente hacerla estallar, elevando sus caderas contra él y perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad que empañaba sus ojos.

 _No… no sigas..._

Sin embargo su alivio no había llegado, permaneciendo tan vasto y erecto que en un momento dado, y obrando de acuerdo a la niebla de deseo que aún lo enceguecía, la bajó del piano con un gesto rudo y dándole la vuelta sin mencionar palabra, le alzó la falda presionándola contra éste y él, para luego invadirla en un segundo, sorprendiéndola y asustándola en el acto.

–¡No! ¡Kirito-kun! ¡Du-duele…! –la escuchó quejarse, su voz con una leve nota de angustia cerca del llanto, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. La sensación de dominarla de esa forma era tan placentera… tan _deliciosa…_ que arremetió contra ella varias veces, en medio de sus gritos histéricos que lo cegaban, tal vez lo tentaban a seguir saciándose, hasta que Asuna logró zafarse la corbata de la cabeza y al recuperar poco a poco la claridad de la visión, notó como la sujetaba de la mano contra las teclas cubiertas del piano. –¡Kirito-kun! ¡Te dije que así no! ¡No me gusta!… –le gritó llorosa y haciendo uso del poco control que tenía, se movió hacia atrás y lo empujó, separándolo de ella.

Su respiración acelerada y encontrarse expuesto aún erguido lo delataban completamente, no había terminado de la manera que deseó.

Pero sobretodo ver la estampa en la que se habia convertido el hermoso rostro de su novia. Las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos de miel, y desbordaban sin que ella hiciera el menor intento de frenarlas. Asuna nunca se permitía llorar ante él. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y su ropa era un completo caos. Pero era la expresión desamparada… asustada de sus labios temblorosos lo que le obligó a dar el paso obligatorio para acercarse a ella.

–Asuna… –¿Qué le había ocurrido?... A pesar de haberla escuchado no había querido detenerse y eso por supuesto que la había alterado.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?... –lo miró llorosa. Se detuvo a componer su falda y blusa…. Realmente ofrecía una imagen triste y promiscua, mientras él seguía sin reaccionar. La contempló en silencio mientras terminaba de alistarse con manos temblorosas. Y tal vez fue por su silencio culposo que acabó de levantar sus cosas del piso, y tomando su maleta salió corriendo del salón.

Jamás… se perdonaría aquel día… la sensación de odio contra sí mismo lo había envuelto nuevamente, como si la hubiera visto marcharse segundos antes.

La sensación de culpa cavando una y otra vez en su subconsciente.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Esa fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno como saben chicos este fic no es mio, es una obra de arte de parte de dos locas amigas del fandom quienes me dieron permiso de subirlo aca.**

 **Por mi parte tratare de actualizar este fin de semana, pero no aseguro nada tengo varios asuntos pendientes que debo arreglar y me han quitado tiempo para escribir.**

 **Sayo**


End file.
